Heaven and Hell
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: SUMMARY: The Argument. Zeus and Hera's life story and their ruined relationship Main Characters: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades Persephone Secondary characters: The gods Of OLYMPUS A/N: One shot oh and this is just a lot of thinking, and most of them are not connected, something I thought would go well with this poem


**TITLE: The Marriage of Heaven and Hell**

 **SUMMARY: The Argument. Zeus and Hera's life story and their ruined relationship**

 **Main Characters: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Hades Persephone**

 **Secondary characters: The gods Of OLYMPUS**

 **A/N: One shot oh and this is just a lot of thinking, and most of them are not connected, something I thought would go well with this poem**

 **Enjoy!  
**

Zeus sat on his throne in the throne room, and listened to the others drone on and on about their lives and the wrongs that had happened. He saw his wife's eyes on him, as he listened to Poseidon.

"….just can't she forget about my fling?" Poseidon said. "I mean she was beautiful..."

 **Rintrah roars & shakes his fires in the burdend air;**

 **Hungry clouds swag on the deep**

"No she can't, Poseidon. The men of the marriage are supposed to be loyal." Hera snarled.

 **Once meek, and in a perilous path,**

 **The just man kept his course along**

 **The vale of death.  
** Hades sneered at his younger sister.

 **Roses are planted where thorns grow.**

"What about the women?" Artemis yelled and stared at Aphrodite. **  
**

 **And on the barren heath**

 **Sing the honey bees.(1) [where I left off]**

"Women can be who they want and as long as the husband approves. Hun; Hephaestus do you approve of me being with others?" **  
**Hephaestus stared at the beautiful woman he was married to." No..."

Aphrodite smiled smugly.

 **Then the perilous path was planted:**

 **And a river, and a spring**

 **On every cliff and tomb;**

 **And on the bleached bones**

 **Red clay brought forth.  
** Zeus stared at his wife, they were newly married.

"I will love you and only you for all eternity."

 **Till the villain left the paths of ease,**

 **To walk in perilous paths, and drive**

 **The just man into barren climes.  
** Hera regretted marring Zeus, but he had been very charming when he had asked.

 **Now the sneaking serpent walks**

 **In mild humility.  
** Persephone smiled and watched her husband walk out of _the fields of punishment._

"Husband, come to bed, so you may have fun!" she giggled and let her serpent take her again and again.

"Hush my little Flower, let me please you"

 **And the just man rages in the wilds**

 **Where lions roam.  
**

 **Rintrah roars & shakes his fires in the burdened air;**

 **Hungry clouds swag on the deep.  
** Artemis shot the arrow and true she hit the disgusting pig that had been Percy Jacksons step father.

" _Thanks my lady Artemis"_ the goddess of the moon smiled and motioned for her hunters to pack and leave.

 **PLATE 3**

 **As a new heaven is begun, and it is now thirty-three years**

 **since its advent: the Eternal Hell revives.  
And lo! Swedenborg is the Angel sitting at the tomb; his writings are the linen clothes**

 **folded up.  
Now is the dominion of Edom, & the return of Adam into**

 **Paradise; see Isaiah. Without Contraries is no progression.  
Attraction and**

 **Repulsion, Reason and Energy, Love and Hate, are necessary to**

 **Human existence.  
** "WE CREATED THWM THAT WAY!" Prometheus sneered and grimaced as the eagles began to pick away his liver.

"MORTALS WERENT ALLOWED ANY OF THE FLAMES!" Zeus roared and starred un-sympatric at the titan.

"You will learn your punishment!"

 **From these contraries spring what the religious call Good &**

 **Evil.**

Hades was considered Evil.- Zeus thought and stared at said god.

He was laughing and kissing his wife softly.

"Hades! I need to talk to you once the summer solstice is done!"

Hades stared at his younger brother.

"You can never come back on Olympus. Only on the winter solstice, when it is the darkest month of the year."

" _WHAT?! Olympus is my HOME!"_

Zeus stared sadly.

"I am sorry." **  
Good is the passive that obeys Reason.**

 **Evil is the active springing from Energy.**

Persephone of the light starred at her angry husband as she got to go up to Olympus for the spring.

"Don't be angry my love" **  
**"Only for you, bring something for me from Olympus."

"Only for you"

 **Good is Heaven.  
Evil is Hell.  
**Hades stared at his hands.

Did they truly think he was evil?

In his father's name!

 **PLATE 4**

 **The voice of the Devil**

 **All Bibles or sacred codes.  
have been the causes of the**

 **following Errors.**

The gods found it weird that their children celebrated the Solstices and the Christian holidays! Did any of them attend a Christian church?! **  
**

 **That Energy. Called Evil.  
is alone from the Body.  
& that**

 **Reason, is called Good, and is alone from the Soul?**

Apollo didn't know what to think, his son Mason had just died. Was this war going to kill everyone?

" _Please, Percy Jackson save us. Don't let us die"_ Apollo scoffed and looked at the demigod who was fighting monsters. **  
**"Gods of Olympus," the sun god said and rejoined the battle against Thypon.

 **That God will torment Man in Eternity for following his**

 **Energies.  
** Hera sneered at the silly mortal woman who had caught her husband's attention, than later on his bed.

"No one can satisfy your craving, only if you look to me. I can!" she yelled and wiped the tears at her eyes.

"Come to me when you find yourself Husband"

 **But the following Contraries to these are True. Man has no Body distinct from his Soul for that called Body is a portion of Soul discerned by the five Senses.  
The chief inlets of Soul in this age. Energy is the only life and is from the Body and Reason is the bound or outward circumference of Energy.**

Hera tricked the woman to get Zeus to see his divine form; only if her husband's divine form killed that blasted child of HIS! **  
**

 **Energy is Eternal Delight**

 **PLATE 5**

 **Those who restrain desire, do so because theirs is weak enough**

 **to be restrained; and the restrainer or reason usurps its place &**

 **Governs the unwilling.  
** Hermes stared at his hands his son. Luke. He had been weak and giving in to temptation of his great-grandpa.

 **And being restraind it by degrees becomes passive till it is**

 **only the shadow of desire.  
** "I failed you Luke, please forgive me"

 **The history of this is written in Paradise Lost.  
& the Governor or Reason is call'd Messiah.  
**Was their truly other gods or God? Because if he could Hephaestus would pray.

No one understood him.

Couldn't anyone see he was crying out for help?

He was a lie.

He wanted to feel loved.

 **And the original Archangel or possessor of the command of the**

 **heavenly host, is calld the Devil or Satan and his children are**

 **call'd Sin & Death**

 **But in the Book of Job Miltons Messiah is call'd Satan.  
** Hades stared at himself in the mirror.

"Mortals and gods think I am evil. No one really knows who I am. Can't they see through my mask? Does My Flower truly love me? Or is it because of my wealth?"

Persephone sobbed and ran to their chambers.

Her husband was hurt, and believed she didn't love him!

 **For this history has been adopted by both parties**

 **It indeed appear'd to Reason as if Desire was cast out.  
but the**

 **Devils account is, that the Messiah fell.  
& formed a heaven of what he stole from the Abyss**

 **This is shewn in the Gospel, where he prays to the Father to**

 **send the comforter or Desire that Reason may have Ideas to build**

 **on, the Jehovah of the Bible being no other than he, who dwells in flaming fire.**

Vulcan hammered and hammered at the piece of imperial gold.

"Είμαι πτώση , και έχω σκεφτεί για πολύ. Σώσε με από τους δαίμονες που έχουν γίνει σκέψεις μου"

(I am falling, and I have been thinking too much. Save me from the Demons that have become my thoughts.) **  
**

 **Know that after Christ's death, he became Jehovah.  
But in Milton; the Father is Destiny, the Son, a Ratio of the**

 **five senses.  
& the Holy-ghost, Vacuum!**

 **The reason Milton wrote in fetters when he wrote of**

 **Angels & God, and at liberty when of Devils & Hell, is because he**

 **was a true Poet and of the Devils party without knowing it**

 **A Memorable Fancy.**

Hades hated poetry, he loathed it and that meant he hated it when his nephew Apollos kids came down to the underworld. He didn't mind their singing that was beautiful. So at times he'd pull some of his great-nephews out and play for his wife.

He would do anything for her, except…let her go. Not forever.

She kept him sane and always would. **  
As I was walking among the fires of hell, delighted with the**

 **enjoyments of Genius; which to Angels look like torment and**

 **insanity.  
I collected some of their Proverbs: thinking that as**

 **the sayings used in a nation, mark its character, so the Proverbs**

 **of Hell, shew the nature of Infernal wisdom better than any**

 **description of buildings or garments.**

 **When I came home; on the abyss of the five senses, where a**

 **flat sided steep frowns over the present world.  
I saw a mighty**

 **Devil folded in black clouds, hovering on the sides of the rock,**

 **with corroding fires he wrote the following sentence now**

 **perceived by the minds of men, & read by them on earth.  
How do you know but ev'ry Bird that cuts the airy way,**

 **Is an immense world of delight, clos'd by your senses five?**

 **Proverbs of Hell.  
**

 **In seed time learn, in harvest teach, in winter enjoy.  
**

 **Drive your cart and your plow over the bones of the dead.  
**

 **The road of excess leads to the palace of wisdom.  
**

 **Prudence is a rich ugly old maid courted by Incapacity.  
**

 **He who desires but acts not, breeds pestilence.  
**

 **The cut worm forgives the plow.  
**

 **Dip him in the river who loves water.  
**

 **A fool sees not the same tree that a wise man sees.  
**

 **He whose face gives no light, shall never become a star.  
**

 **Eternity is in love with the productions of time.  
**

 **The busy bee has no time for sorrow.  
**

 **The hours of folly are measur'd by the clock, but of wisdom: no**

 **clock can measure.  
All wholsom food is caught without a net or a trap.  
Bring out number weight & measure in a year of dearth.  
No bird soars too high.  
if he soars with his own wings.  
A dead body.  
revenges not injuries.  
The most sublime act is to set another before you.  
If the fool would persist in his folly he would become wise**

 **Folly is the cloke of knavery.  
Shame is Prides cloke.**

Hermes new his uncle Hades was kind because of the way he acted to him and Persephone. He was kind and a very loving uncle.

"Someday Uncle hades I will help you back to your throne." **  
PLATE 8**

 **Prisons are built with stones of Law, Brothels with bricks of**

 **Religion.  
**

 **The pride of the peacock is the glory of God.  
**

 **The lust of the goat is the bounty of God.  
**

 **The wrath of the lion is the wisdom of God.  
**

 **The nakedness of woman is the work of God.  
**

 **Excess of sorrow laughs.  
Excess of joy weeps.**

No one knew her- Aphrodite thought and starred at her reflection in the mirror.

"All they see is the beauty I am. No one loves me" **  
**"That isn't true love." A soft deep male voice answered.

Turning she saw Hephaestus.

"You never gave me a chance. Let me love you for who you are… not just your looks. I can be the shoulder you weep on, the one you tell all of your problems too."

Aphrodite sobbed and ran to his arms, and broke down.

"You still love me after everything I did to you?"

"You're the only thing I think about… Love. You just never gave me the chance-"

The goddess of love stopped his words with her lips.

"I will give you a chance Heph."

 **The roaring of lions, the howling of wolves, the raging of the stormy sea, and the destructive sword, are portions of eternity too great for the eye of man.  
The fox condemns the trap, not himself.  
Joys impregnate.  
Sorrows bring forth.  
Let man wear the fell of the lion.  
woman the fleece of the sheep.  
The bird a nest, the spider a web, man friendship.  
The selfish smiling fool.  
& the sullen frowning fool.  
shall be**

 **both thought wise.  
that they may be a rod.  
What is now proved was once, only imagin'd.  
The rat, the mouse, the fox, the rabbet; watch the roots, the**

 **lion, the tyger, the horse, the elephant, watch the fruits.  
** Zeus starred in wonder all around him. He had never been to the black castle.

"You shall be the king of the universe. It has been corrupt. And you will save it." A deep masculine voice spoke and Zeus poured his father some more nectar.

 **The cistern contains: the fountain overflows**

 **One thought.  
fills immensity.  
**

 **Always be ready to speak your mind, and a base man will avoid**

 **you.  
**

 **Every thing possible to be believ'd is an image of truth.  
**

 **The eagle never lost so much time, as when he submitted to learn**

 **of the crow.**

The eagle soared low to the earth and caught the fish. **  
**"The fish you eat Zeus will turn bitter for three years. You of all gods know that, that fish is my sacred animal!"

 **A/N: this was only half of the poem I got this from! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
